Soma Kratos
Hera's Personal (Former) (Former) (Former) Experimental Subject (Former) | residence = Dressrosa | alias = Nimean (ニーマン, Nīman) Heracles (ヘラクレス, Herakuresu) | epithet = "Avatar of Limitless Strength" (無極強の化身, Mugokukyō no Keshin) "Golden Lion of Vital Spirit" (闘気の金獅子, Tōki no Kinshishi) | jva = | Funi eva = Marcus D. Stimac | age = 25 | status = Alive | height = 6'8" (203 cm) | weight = 242 lbs (109.7 kg) | dfbackcolor = #FFDEAD | dftextcolor = #8B4513 | dfname = Chika Chika no Mi | dfename = Might-Might Fruit | dfmeaning = Absolute Physical Strength | dftype = ( ) }} Kratos Soma (クラトス·ソーマ, Kuratosu Sōma), also known as Heracles (ヘラクレス, Herakuresu) for his unsurpassed physical might, is related to the infamous Ares D. Soma and a former hailing from the Soma family from an unknown country; due to the financial issues, his family lost their status and he became a under — acting as one of their various test subjects of their latest project, Project Heracles (ヘラクレス操作, Herakuresu-Sōsa), meant to produce supersoldiers for the World Government. After becoming , he eventually eluded their grasp and escaped to Dressrosa where he became a for many years. Undergoing harsh training and regular combat, he became a strong fighter — earning respect and admiration of his fellow warriors and citizens alike; eventually, he ate a Devil Fruit that pushed his body past its limits, putting him on a different level altogether. Eventually, he met and worked under his "mistress", Lugh Sophia — becoming a member of her underground organization, Gothic Labors, donning the alias Nimean (ニーマン, Nīman). As a and Hera's Personal , he's recognized internationally as the "Avatar of Limitless Strength" (無極強の化身, Mugokukyō no Keshin) for his absolute strength that surpasses nearly all seasoned veterans because of his various enhancements and combat methods, and the "Golden Lion of Vital Spirit" (闘気の金獅子, Tōki no Kinshishi) — denoting to his bravery and chivalry likened that to a lion, his animal theme, his signature weapons that he implements to fell his foes, and his Haki that's commonly manifested as a lion, which he skillfully employs during combat. Appearance Personality History Equipment Nemea Cestus ( , lit. "Intense Metallic Armament of the Strongest Beast King"): Various Weapons: Powers & Abilities Modified Physique Martial Arts Life Return Rokushiki Fishman Martial Arts Karate Sumo Pankration Hasshoken Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haki Projections Devil Fruit Physical Percentages 0.5% 10% 20% 50% 75% 100% Awakening Limitless Strength Mode Bukijutsu Other Skills Quotes *(Kratos' excitement for a new challenge) "Alrighty then, let's get this party started! Show me what you got and don't hold back! I wanna make this match last as long as possible." *(Looking on his past life) "Even in this chaotic world, I knew peace and tranquility. But like everything in life, it was short-lived. Suffering and apathy is what I knew and grew up with, but I was able to change for the better and meet people who I treasure. I guess.... I was never meant to be nobility." *(About being a Gladiator) "All my life, I had to fight to survive — to use the strength forced upon me. I have to say that, despite staining my hands with constant waves of blood, I was able to grasp something I never thought possible in my previous life. Though it was short-lived, it helped me define what it really means to be strong." *(To Kaisei Ōga) "If there are people like you who solely attacked when provoked, then I am the opposite: a person who will defend when provoked. Regardless, we both have something dear and a goal that needs to be accomplished. As fellow mercenaries and bounty hunters, we can at least understand that much, even if we disagree on everything else." *(Signature catchphrase) "Be devoured by the beastial fangs of the strongest warrior!" Trivia *The entire point of this article is to maximize on a single aspect: "strength". This was so that he would fit with the theme given to him via his membership in the Gothic Labors — Nimea. :*The was part of Hercules' Twelve Labors, and said to be the creature that embodied strength. This is a play on Kratos' theme, which is the lion — a creature that's commonly known as the "King of Beasts" and the embodiment of strength. :*The character he's based on is Sairaorg Bael from the anime/light novel series, Highschool DXD, well-known for his physical prowess substituting his lack of power, despite coming from a prominent family known for it. :*His weapons are based on the lion itself and mainly comes from the aforementioned series, with its abilities related to physical enhancements. The same holds true to his Devil Fruit powers, which maximizes his physical stature. :*His name is Greek, derived from the words — the Greek god who embodies "power" not to be confused with the main character from God of War, and — meaning "anatomy". When combined together, his name means "powerful anatomy" — denoting to his above-superhuman body achieved through three methods achieved over his lifetime. :*His alias as "Hercules" denotes to the Greek demigod well-known for his godlike strength, which would point to Kratos' group theme. In addition, his mother is — the Greek goddess of marriage & birth, and the Queen of Olympus; this would also explain his loyalty and positive relationship with his mistress, whom he closely guards, despite being powerful in her own right. *According to the author, Kratos is basically Kogoromo if he ever wielded a Devil Fruit. *Despite their last names, Ares doesn't consider him his family member, calling him a "filthy half-blood" due to belonging to the branch family, who aren't World Nobles. References Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Slaves Category:Underworld Affiliates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Modified Humans Category:Former Nobles Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Former Gladiators Category:Devil Fruit Users